The Base of the Tower
Previous Episode: The Edge of the Wood Next Episode: Marun's Tower Overview The group just finished dispatching an encampment of orcs, and discovered that there was more at play in the Orcan Forest than traveling raiding parties. Among the orcs they killed were Tanarukks, which Norak read in his book were demon orcs as well as magic-using orcs which the book made no mention of. The group loots the camp and finds evidence of death of humans. They all decide it best to stay at the camp for the night, and to continue heading towards Marun's Tower in the morning. While sleeping, Timmy takes watch, and barely hears a small party of orcs sneaking up before he gives warning to the entire group to fight. Everyone wakes up and assists, but Urist has a difficult time figuring out what is going on and cannot hit an orc to save a life. After the group kills the traveling party of orcs, they continue northwest toward the tower. While on the path, they find additional evidence of orcs forming larger parties, and moving through the wood. Kaalin realizes they are all being followed, and the party stops waiting to see who is behind them. A tiefling confidently reveals herself to the party and explains she was drawn to the Orcan Forest by the immense magical power coming from the area. She introduces herself as Rheali, and asks to join the group as she believes they would be able to have a mutually beneficial relationship. The party hesitantly agrees, and continues on with her. Rheali quickly proves her worth to the group when they come across another, larger encampment of orcs. Rheali and Timmy rush into the center of the orcs together, slashing their way through orc flesh as they go, and the magical members of the party quickly kill the other orcs on the outskirts of the encampment easily. The group continues toward the tower and take out more raiding parties of orcs as well as encampments on their way. At one of the encampments, Kaalin captures on of the orcs, and before killing it, asks what is going on. The orc does not reveal much, but explains that an army of orcs is forming at the base of Marun's Tower to descend on Ishira and that they are being birthed from Majka Brdo (The Mother's Hill). The party finally finds themselves at the northern edge of the Orcan Forest. Between the edge of the forest and the Xarun Sea to the north, rests a wicked looking black tower they can only assume is Marun's Tower. The party sneaks to the bridge through the orc encampment and are barely able to cross the jagged bridge without loosing any members. A voice calls out to them in their heads, "You seek that which you cannot understand. Leave and live. Stay... and die." Norak hears in his head alone, "Bring me the ring and the book and I will teach you about the dark magics of Daemonoak." After the group enters the large white door leading into the tower, they all hear, "Now you will die." Events * The group cuts their way through orcs in the Orcan Forest. * The group meets a new member, a tiefling warlock, Rheali. * The group makes it to the edge of the Orcan Forest, where they finally see Marun's Tower, and a large grouping of orcs who look like they are preparing for a war. * They sneak their way through the war encampment, and narrowly escape falling to the ocean when crossing the bridge to the tower. * Once in the tower, the group is promised they will die by a voice in their heads they can only assume is Marun. New Characters Introduced * Rheali, Tiefling Warlock (Player Character) Memorable Quotes * Trivia * All player characters level up to level 7. Category:Episode